Nightmares
by fadedillusion101
Summary: After a horrifying nightmare, Bubbles slinks away from the comfort of her home and by chance, runs into her sleeping counterpart in a graffiti-ridden alleyway. blues, r


Hurumph. Nothing is what I own. Bubbles and Boomer are 68. Hah, just kidding, they're teenagers. The nightmare sucks, I don't care, but I heavily edited it; you should be able to guess who she's "dreaming" about. Hint, hint: Him.

* * *

**Nightmares**

* * *

Blood.

That was all Bubbles could see, it was all she could smell, and what was even more haunting, she could hear it. The walls were a midnight black, squeezing her on all sides and constricting her chest; the eerie blood dripped down the walls, pooling in puddles at the floor with a _plitter platter _and slinking towards her dainty feet, bending and curling and bubbling while it slinked towards her. The blonde girl slowly backed away until the small of her back bumped into the wall, and she shivered when the cool liquid seeped into her shirt, staining it crimson. The blue 'puff was startled when an eerie femenine voice boomed through the pitch black room.

"_Bubbles_..."

Bubbles shivered; the way she (or he, she wasn't so sure in her frantic state of mind) said her name was frightful. "Wha- Who's there?" She squealed and whipped her head from side to side, her hands faintly glowing a powder blue before crackling out.

"There's no use, sweetie, your powers are useless against mine. It's too bad you don't have your sister's to help you out, they always were powerful than you, always better, too. The green one, oh what was her name? Daisy?" Bubbles frowned, opening her mouth to correct the faceless voice, but they continued without missing a beat. "She was always the brash one, the girl who took the bad guys down faster than the blink of an eye. It came naturally to her... And the other brat-"

"Blossom," Bubbles spat. "And it's Buttercup, _not _Dais-"

"No matter," they waved her off. "The other one...she always thought of a plan in a matter of seconds. She was the one delivering the final blow, the _real _brains of the infamous trio." A growl was heard. "But what were you, hm? The pretty face? The joyful sister? You didn't do a thing to help, all you did was scream and caused havoc. And when you really helped...hmph, _pitiful_."

Bubbles snarled, "You take that back!"

The voice ignored her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk... Oh, Bubbles. You never learn, do you? That's exactly why I've left you here all alone...no shoulder to cry on while your left in the dark." They giggled, and Bubbles eyes burned her signature color before fading out with a fizz. She opted to just screaming at him until her throat went raw, and she opened her mouth to do so, but she heard an unfamiliar, hoarse cry coming from her left. This was a pretty small..._room_, and the girl's voice seemed so far away.

"_Bubbles, Blossom! Help, please_!" A bright flash of Peridot lingered at the spot, and a moment later, in it's place, was a small ebony-haired girl with apple green eyes fluttering shut, her trademark frown nowhere on her pixie features; she had a dead look. Her signature color dimmed around her beaten figure, and because the light was harshly close to her skin, Bubbles could see all the swollen scars and skin deep bruises on her. She moaned and Bubbles gasped, her back frozen to the sticky wall, the blood still soaking her shirt; the girl's hair just tickled the bare skin of her shoulder, and it curved against the floor, the same floor that was coated in blood, slapping against the girl's skin and coloring it red. And now that Bubbles intensely watched the girl, the voice still giggling and adding comments, she could see a puddle of blood beneath her. Bubbles' eyes flickered to the horrendous wound in the obsidian-haired girl's gut.

"Buttercup..." Bubbles stared, wide-eyed, tears gathering up in the corner of her innocent eyes.

"_Buttercup, no! Bubbles, please help Bu_-"

A vivid rose flash appeared at he right; Blossom's voice seemed so far away, just like Buttercup's. Bubbles cried weakly when the flash dimmed a bit, but still bright enough to expose the disturbing wounds on her skin. Her leader's auburn hair was braided with blood, painting every strand a deeper red; the girl had a gushing hole in her head, and it still oozed blood, coating half of her face in it as her porcelain skin squished against the floor. Blossom spurted up a mouthful of blood, staining her perfect teeth red. The blood dispersed down her neck, tickling her shirt red.

Bubbles cried, tears streaming down her face, "No, Blossom..."

Bubbles held her heart, sinking to the floor, digging her fingernails into her thighs and ignoring the disgusting lick of the blood as it splashed around her sitting ankles. Buttercup's voice echoed in her head, the helplessness of it seeming nothing like the brute she usually was; Buttercup was no damsel-in-distress. She never needed help. And Blossom... The blonde could still hear her leader's distressed voice, too, and she could also hear the scream that cut her words short. Blossom never sounded so desperate.

The voice still chuckled around her, and she felt a steaming hot hand (but dimly in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't really a _hand_) clamp down on her shoulder. It tilted her chin up, setting it aflame with one simple touch, and Bubbles didn't dare open her eyes. "Who are you?" She shakily exhaled. When she opened her eyes, she met burning yellow ones boring into her soul, a demon's ruddy face caked with make-up, and a charcoal black goatee curling on his jutted chin before a red claw snatched her by the face; everything went up in flames after that, literally.

* * *

Bubbles shot up from bed with a gasp, her skin slick with cold sweat and her dainty hands clutching the sheets and shaking violently from the earlier blood-curdling and spine-chilling nightmare. Her powder blue orbs darted around the dark room, searching for shadows crawling over the walls and creeping over the hard wooded floors. She snuggled further into her comfortable bed sheets, burying her face in her plush pillow and clutching Octi like her life depended on it. After laying there for a few moments, her eyes screwed shut and her fists clenched into fists, the blue 'puff realized she was never going to go back to bed.

She tentatively reached her hand out from the bed to chase away the dark. Her eyes flew open when a soft glow lit up the room, and a gentle smile graced her pixie features. She was relieved to find nothing but a collection of stuffed animals in her corner and boy band posters painting the walls, and not disgusting spiders and terrifying clowns.

The pajama clad girl sat up in bed, ignoring her messy golden ringlets and rubbing the crust out of her eyes. She looked out the window. The stars were still twinkling high above and the man in the moon was still smiling, a cloudy fog slinking its way through the constellations. It was a good night for a walk, and Bubbles never missed the opportunity for a midnight stroll. She always liked the tranquil state the urban part of Townsville was in at night, how the owls would hoot and the chilly winds would whisper in her ears.

Bubbles kicked her legs over the side of the bed, and quietly opened the latch of her window, but not before throwing on yoga pants and a snug blue sweatshirt. She clicked it shut, then shot off with a baby blue streak trailing behind her.

Her Uggs shuffled against the pavement as she strolled down the quiet streets of Townsville, her eyes fixated on the blinking street lights as they blinked from a neon green to a bright red. She pulled the sleeves of her jacket tighter around her when she heard animals scurrying around in the trash cans of the back streets. Bubbles knew they wouldn't harm her, she's grown used to the fluffy little guys over the years.

A loud snore was heard from the left, and she jumped, not quite expecting someone to be out here.

In the alleyway was a sleeping boy with wispy blonde locks. He was leaning against the graffiti-ridden brick wall behind him, his fingerless-gloved covered hands locking limply around his tucked-up knees. A sapphire blue sweater with a solitary black line covered his broad chest and ebony converse adorned what she knew were clumsy feet. "Boomer?" She whispered, her head tilting toward the side. She walked toward him, her footsteps echoing in the silent atmosphere along with her counterpart's snores. Bubbles bent down, and a small hand outstretched to poke his face. The blue 'ruff's nose wrinkled and he curled away while his counterpart grinned. She sat criss-cross applesauce in front of him, mere inches away from his knees. Bubbles folded her hands in her lap, "Boomer!" She whispered again.

Boomer moaned, "Huh?" The blue clad boy rubbed at the drool spreading across his left cheek. His eyes darted around, only to find a fuzzy blob in front of him. Boomer's vision cleared to show a somewhat effervescent girl smiling softly up at him. "Wha...?"

She shyly waved, "Hi."

"Hey," Boomer hesitantly spoke, his voice scratchy from just waking up. Boomer sniffed. "Wait, who am I even talking to?"

"Bubbles," she raised an eyebrow. She watched as her counterpart blinked multiple times. "I, uh, heard you snoring, so...here I am," she twiddled with her thumbs. A particular message above her equivalent's head captured her eye. Written in forest green spray-paint were the messy words, "_Butch was NOT here_." And above that was a crude picture she wished she hadn't seen.

Boomer shrugged, he couldn't care less if he was snoring. "I take it you're not here to fight," he frowned and ran a hand through his orchroid hair.

Bubbles' smile dropped from her face, and her stomach seemed to fall thirteen stories down. "No," she shook her head. "I just-um..." the petite girl trailed off. She shifted into a tailor position, her blonde curls brushing her face. "Bad dream," she breathed out.

He stared at her for a moment, his cobalt blue irises tracing over her figure for what seemed like ages. She hunched her back, almost curling into herself like a shy little mouse, a flaming pink blush slinking its way on her cheeks. Bubbles nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke, "You too, huh?" Boomer chuckled and Bubbles looked at him with wide eyes. When she didn't answer, Boomer continued. "Say," Boomer began. "Was your nightmare about a giant turtle that can shoot flaming pancakes and puke glitter?"

Bubbles shook her head, "No."

"Pshaw, mine wasn't either," Boomer shrugged and avoided her gaze. Bubbles shook her head at her silly counterpart, but as her nightmare began to play like a broken record in her head, her hands flew to her face, trying to hide the crystalline tear paths running down her face. She snuggled closer into her sweatshirt and sniffled. "Damn...that was a helluva nightmare," Boomer observed, and he instantly regretted what he said. Bubbles was now wailing into her dainty hands, the sobs echoing in the silent air.

For a moment, Boomer watched his counterpart quietly sob. He never liked seeing her cry, even when they were little. Something would stir in the pit of his stomach, tickling and scratching edges, and his hands would get clammy. The blue 'ruff wasn't sure why he'd get so...so nervous when those tears streamed down her face, but he just assumed it was because he was never good with comforting sobbing girls, or the fact that Bubbles had a mean streak inside of her. And behind those tears were eyes burning with a sky blue hue, getting ready to smack right into the jerk who dare made her cry. Boomer has been that jerk a countless number of times. On all of those occasions, he had been sucker punched in the face and slammed face first into the pavement. But, she wasn't crying because he tugged on her pigtails or teased her until she felt self-conscious. It was because of a nightmare, and evidently, it was down right terrifying.

Thinking it was for the best, he scooted closer to Bubbles, and eventually found his way next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, quite awkwardly, and pulled her in closer. Only a couple of inches, though, he didn't want her to get offended if he smushed her against him. Boomer noticed the way her shoulders hunched to her neck, and how she curled into herself, almost cowering away from his comforting, or what he though was comforting, hand. Her loud cries reduced to mere sniffles as she tucked her legs to the side, and hesitantly, put her head on his broad shoulder.

Boomer almost squealed out of discomfort when her golden locks tickled his neck. Yeah...he should've just stuck with watching her like a dummy. He was better off that way. But he just _had _to go and act like a freaking _hero_, when he most certainly isn't. How did he always get stuck in these kinds of situations? It was amazing, really. The blue 'ruff mentally bashed his head on the brick wall behind him. "It was just so real," Bubbles voice rang out, her lips brushing against the crook of his neck. If he was actually smashing his head against the wall, Boomer was sure he'd be seeing stars and little chirping birds floating around him. "Buttercup and Bl-Blossom...they w-were bloody and they were dy-dying," she stuttered, one of her hands coming up to wipe her nose. "And Hi-Him was teasing me and t-t-telling me _lies_," the blue 'puff shook her head. "And then he...he..." Bubbles shook her head, and Boomer's mind screaming for her to finish her thought. "It was so scary..."

Bubbles she sat up, rubbing her eyes and straightening out her twisted shirt. She stumbled to her feet, pressing a small hand against the gritty bricks to keep from falling over. Thinking it was safe to go home, and that Butch wouldn't fill his pillow with whipped cream, he stood up as well. The blue 'puff looked back at him. "Thanks, Boomer," Bubbles smiled. Boomer watched with wide azure eyes as she leaned forward and pecked his check softly. He clenched his fists, remembering when she did that years ago, and he, well...Boomer blew up.

His cheeks set ablaze, a furious blush creeping all the way down his neck, where moments ago, Bubbles nestled her face into. Boomer nervously chuckled as an even darker blush slapped on to his face, "N-no prob." He stammered.

Bubbles giggled at his shy nature, her face still red and blotchy from crying, "Bye, Boomie." And with a flirty wave and a sky blue streak, Bubbles was out of his sight for the night, flying high in the dark clouds and soaring past the twinkling stars.

Boomer felt like crawling in a corner. Was it possible for a blush to be this deep? He didn't know. And with a sigh, plopped back down on the ground, not really feeling like zipping out to the forest and into the quaint and "borrowed" shack from Fuzzy. He tucked his knees up to his chest, his gloved hands wrapping around his legs effortlessly, and snuggled further into his blue sweater. The blue 'ruff hid his face in his knees not only to hide the humiliating blush, but surprisingly, a small smile that seemed to snake from the corner of his mouth and stretch across his chiseled face.

**-fadedillusion101 :x**


End file.
